Carys Fletcher (Torchwood)
Carys Fletcher is a oneshot villainess from the second episode of Torchwood. She was possessed by The Sex Gas. Personality Carys Fletcher To be added. History Carys Fletcher was born on 13 November 1987. She took up swimming at least when she was six. Her mother died in a car crash in 1997. In the 2000s, most of the emails she sent were about Orlando Bloom and Heath Ledger. At around this time, she worked as a temporary secretary at Conway Clinic. Carys had split up with her boyfriend, Eddie Gwynne, over the phone. At a nightclub, the sex gas entered into Carys's body and used her as its vessel. Taken over by it and now able to generate powerful pheromones, she seduced and killed a young man at the club named Matt. The gas fed by stimulating its victims to the point of orgasm, at which stage their bodies exploded into dust. Torchwood Three captured her with a portable prison cell and took her back to the Hub for questioning. Gwen Cooper attempted to talk to her, but was seduced by the pheromones and made out with Carys until the sex gas realized that it needed men. Later, she persuaded Owen Harper (again by seducing him) to release her. She eventually killed her ex-boyfriend, as well as several clients at the sperm bank where she worked, before Torchwood caught up with her again. After the team managed to separate the gas from Carys, they took her home to her father. She was then able to return to her previous life, seemingly with no or hazy memories of the events that the possession had caused. Powers & Abilities To be added. Biology The Sex Gas In its natural form, the sex gas was a thick pink-purple gas with high concentrations of vorax and ceranium, which could move about at will. It could not survive in the atmosphere of Earth for very long and would quickly become a pink powder. In order to survive, the gas would enter another organism through the mouth and nostrils. Whilst inside a human or a rat, the sex gas caused a variety of changes, both mental and physical. The host became physically more attractive and carnally irresistible. The host gained an enormous sex drive, with limitless libido allowing them to engage in sexual acts for as long as they desire without strain. The host developed special pheromones which were irresistible to others, they acted as an overpowering aphrodisiac capable of sexually arousing anything, naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. The host was able to use the pheromones to easily induce the sensation of sexual orgasm in themselves or others at will. Mentally the host developed an instinctive mastery of seduction, sexual and carnal techniques for any partner. However, when it inhabited Carys Fletcher, she would only willingly have sex with men. Internally, the heart and brain would increase in size and the lungs shrink, which eventually would cause an explosion and kill the host. Owen Harper referred to the process to becoming "rat jam" after testing the effects to the gas on lab rats. Relationships To be added. Victims *Matt Stevens (Exploded Into Dust) *Eddie Gwynne (Exploded Into Dust) *Mr. Weston (Exploded Into Dust) * Videos & Gallery To be added. Notes *Carys is a fan of Heath Ledger and Orlando Bloom. * * * * Navigation Category:Femme Fatale Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Image Needed